Du fehlst mir
by steffi-a
Summary: Anne und Gilbert haben endlich geheiratet, doch das junge Paar hatte nur wenig Zeit seine Ehe zu genießen. der 1. Weltkrieg tobt in Europa und Gilbert ist als Arzt an der Front.
1. Chapter 1

_Ich schreibe meine Fanfitcions nur zum Spaß und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Charaktere gehören ausschließlich der unvergesslichen Lucy Maud Montgomery. _

Du fehlst mir...

Gedankenverloren drehte sie den Federhalter in ihren Händen, vor ihr lag ein leeres Blatt Papier.

Sie wollte ihm einen Brief schreiben, doch die Worte wollten einfach nicht kommen. Stattdessen strömte eine ganze Flut von Emotionen über sie herein. Emotionen die sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Sie begann zu weinen und die Tränen tropften auf das immer noch leere Blatt Papier. Seit nun über einer Woche rannen ihr ständig Tränen über die Augen. Manchmal meinte sie sie hätte gar keine Tränen mehr, ihre Augen schmerzten vom vielen Weinen. Aber was sollte sie tun? Es tat ihrem Herzen so schrecklich weh, dass er nicht hier war, sondern viele tausend Meilen weit weg auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans. Dabei sollte er doch jetzt hier bei ihr sein, nachdem sie endlich verheiratet waren. So lange hatte ihre Verlobungszeit gedauert, so oft waren sie getrennt gewesen und dennoch war es jetzt für sie schlimmer als jemals zuvor.

Jetzt da sie verheiratet waren vermisste sie ihn mit ihrem ganzen Sein. Sie wollten endlich zusammen leben und nun hinderte sie dieser furchtbare Krieg daran, endlich ihre Träume wahr werden zu lassen. Viel zu kurz war die Zeit gewesen, die sie nach ihrer Hochzeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Was waren schon ein paar Tage, wenn man doch Jahre miteinander verbringen wollte? Sie wollte mit ihm alt und grau werden, ihm Abends vor dem Schlafengehen ein Kuss geben, sie wollte seine Hände spüren, wie sie durch ihr Haar fuhren, sie wollte sein Lachen hören, sie wollte in seine haselnuss-braunen Augen blicken. Stattdessen saß sie hier vor einem Blatt Papier und konnte ihm nur schreiben.

„Ach Gil, du fehlst mir so".

Irgendwann flossen schließlich die Worte aus der Feder übers Papier und sie schrieb ihm einen langen Brief. Am nächsten Morgen brachte Anne den Brief zum Postamt. Es regnete daher hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt und wäre beinah mit Josie zusammen gestoßen. Erschrocken blickte Anne auf. Josie war kalkweiß im Gesicht in ihren Händen hielt sie ein Telegramm. In ihrem Blick lag ein Ausdruck von purer Verzweiflung, Anne hatte sie noch nie so gesehen.

„Oh Anne", schluchzte sie und fiel ihr in die Arme.

„Josie, was ist denn passiert?" fragte Anne entgeistert.

Doch Josie antwortete nicht, sie zitterte und bebte. Schließlich trat Mrs. Pye aus dem Postamt und legte die Hände auf Josies Arme.

„Mein armes Kind." sagte sie, Josie schluchzte laut auf und fiel ihrer Mutter in die Arme. Die sie festhielt und mit ihr Richtung Wagen lief.

Anne stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

Mrs. Sloan stand plötzlich in der Eingangstür und sah Josie und ihrer Mutter nach. „Was für eine Tragödie".

„Was ist denn geschehen?" fragte Anne ganz verdattert.

„Sie hat ein Telegramm vom Kriegsministerium bekommen. Moody ist gefallen." Murmelte Mrs. Sloan und ging wieder hinein.

Anne lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter sie bemerkte wie ihre Knie weich wurden und einen Augenblick lang hatte sie das Gefühl, als müsste sie sich übergeben. Alles dreht sie plötzlich um sie herum. Der Boden schien auf seltsame Art immer näher zu kommen. Sie spürte wie sie jemand am Arm festhielt.

„Anne!...Anne!" jemand rief ihren Namen doch sie konnte nicht sagen wer, alles war mit einmal so weit weg. „Anne alles in Ordnung? Komm setzt dich". Sie spürt wie sie jemand zur Bank neben der Eingangstür führte. Langsam ebbte das seltsame Gefühl ab und Annes Kopf wurde wieder klarer.

„Alles in Ordnung Anne? Du hast gerade fürchterlich blass ausgesehen?"

So langsam kehrte ihre Sinne zurück und sie konnte die Stimme einordnen. Als sie schließlich aufblickte entdeckte sie John Blythe, Gilberts Vater neben sich.

„Ja danke alles in Ordnung...es war nur...als ich das gerade von Josie hörte..."

„Ja eine schlimme Sache mit Moody", ihre Schwiegervater wirkte sehr ernst.

Anne schluckte schwer sie wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte. Es fühlte sich an, als hielte eine eiskalte Hand ihr Herz umklammert. „Ich habe so Angst..."

John Blythes starke Hand lag plötzlich auf der ihren und drückt sie leicht. „Ich weiß."

Einen Augenblick lang saßen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander und jeder konnte die Angst des anderen verstehen.

„Geht es dir besser?" fragte John.

Anne nickte: „Ja, es geht schon."

„Soll ich dich nach Green Gables fahren? Ich muss ohnehin in die Richtung".

„Nein es geht schon." Anne stand auf, sie wollte ihrem Schwiegervater nicht so viele Umstände machen. Sie merkte wie ihre Knie immer noch ganz zittrig waren und sie schwankte etwas. John fasste ihren Ellenbogen.

„Komm, du erscheinst mir noch etwas wackelig. Gilbert wurde mich ganz schön schimpfen, sollte er hören, dass ich dich unter den Umständen habe nachhause laufen lassen." Er grinste sie an, es versetzte Anne einen schmerzhaften Stich ihn so grinsen zu sehen, es war Gilberts Grinsen so ähnlich. Sie gab sich geschlagen und ließ sich von ihm zum Wagen führen, wenn sie ehrlich war fühlte sie sich wirklich nicht so sicher den ganzen Weg nachhause zu laufen.

Als der Wagen Richtung Green Gables rollte versuchte John ein unverfängliches Gespräch zu beginnen. „Sag mal Anne willst du nicht am Sonntag zu uns zum Essen kommen? Mary würde sich freuen dich mal wieder bei uns zu sehen."

„Ja gerne", antwortete Anne.

„Ha, das freut mich, ich sag Mary nachher gleich Bescheid. Dann kommst du gleich nach der Kirche mit zu uns. Einverstanden?"

Anne nickte. Bestimmt tat es ihr gut mal Ablenkung zu haben und Gilberts Eltern waren sehr nett. Sie hatten Anne sofort in ihrer Familie aufgenommen.

Als Anne vor dem Haus vom Wagen steigen wollte, griff John nochmal nach ihrer Hand.

„Mach dir nicht soviele Sorgen Anne. Ich weiß es ist schwer aber es wird alles gut gehen, er ist bald wieder da."

Anne sah in Anne und lächelte : „Sicher." Sie kletterte vom Wagen und winkte ihrem Schwiegervater hinter her.

„Ach, wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre", seufzte Anne.

Dann ging sie ins Haus und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es war noch viel zu tun auf Green Gables, das Haus war inzwischen nach dem Brand wieder soweit instand gesetzt. Aber dennoch mussten die verschiedenen Zimmer noch gründlichst geputzt und ausgeräumt werden, zu lange war Green Gables nicht wirklich gepflegt worden. Doch Anne war im Augenblick froh um die viele Arbeit, lenkte es ihre Gedanken doch zumindest eine Weile von ihren Sorgen um Gilbert ab.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Die Tage verstrichen, wurden zu Wochen und das Leben in Avonlea drehte sich im gewohnten Gang weiter, während auf der andere Seite des Atlantiks ein Krieg tobte und Gilbert versuchte so viele Leben wie möglich im Feldlazarett zu retten. Kein einfaches Unterfangen, die Bedingungen waren grausig, die Medikamente rar und die Verletzungen allzu oft viel zu schwer. Nur allzu oft musste er machtlos zu sehen, wie die Soldaten unter seinen Händen ihr Leben verloren. Es war deprimierend und brachte alle die im Lazarett arbeiteten an ihre physischen und psychischen Grenzen. Selten hatte man wenige Augenblicke der Ruhe und bekam ein paar Stunden Schlaf. In den kurzen Momenten der Pause hielt Gilbert immer wieder Annes Briefe in der Hand, er kannte die Worte inzwischen auswendig und dennoch tat es ihm gut ihre Handschrift zu sehen, eine Welle des Friedens und der Sehnsucht überkam ihn, wenn er ihre Worte las. Er sah sie vor sich, wie sie den Brief an ihn schrieb im Schein einer Kerze am Schreibtisch der im Wohnzimmer von Green Gables stand, er sah deutlich wie ihre rotes Haar im Kerzenschein schimmerte konnte ihre Sommersprossen zählen. Dieses Bild entstand immer und immer wieder vor ihm, sobald er ihre Handschrift sah. Er selbst fand nur wenige Momente um ihr einen kurzen Brief zu schreiben, viel zu viel war hier los er konnte sich nur selten in Ruhe hinsetzen. Dennoch nutzte er jeden Moment um ihr zumindest kurz zu antworten.

Liebste Anne,

es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht so ausführlich schreiben kann. Hier gibt es so viel Arbeit dass ich kaum einen Moment der Ruhe habe. Aber ich möchte nicht über die Situation hier schreiben, viel zu viel ist durcheinander. Ich möchte das du weißt wie sehr ich mich über deine Briefe freue, es tut mir unendlich gut deine Handschrift zu sehen und über Avonlea zu hören, du schickst mir mit jedem Brief ein Stück Heimat und einen Teil deiner Liebe. Das gibt mir die Kraft die anstrengenden und oft auch frustrierenden Tage hier zu überstehen. Also bitte schreib mir weiter, auch wenn meine Antworten nicht so ausführlich ausfallen, wie ich es gerne hätte. Mein Liebling ich du fehlst mir und ich freue mich auf den Tag, wenn ich dich wieder in meinen Armen halten kann.

In unendlicher Liebe

Gilbert

Gilbert verschloss den Umschlag und hielt ihn noch einen Moment gedankenverloren in der Hand. Er wünschte dieser Krieg würde schnell ein Ende finden und er könnte mit dem nächsten Schiff wieder zurück nach Kanada reisen.

„Dr. Blythe! Dr. Blythe!" die Stimme eines Mannes riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Soldat mit

zerfetzter Uniform stand vor ihm. „Bitte kommen sie schnell, es wurden mehrere verletzte Männer gebracht.

Gilbert schob den Brief in seine Jackentasche und eilte hinüber zum Lazarett.


End file.
